


Future

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #30: Future</p><p>In which Tony dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> And thus this concludes at 7500 words and 30 chapters. This has been fun to write and it has actually given me the confidence to go work on something bigger so if you are interested, stay tuned, and if not I just appreciate that you've made it here at all. Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving your kudos. It means a lot.

Tony dies at 73 of simple old age.

He doesn’t go out with a bang, like one might’ve expected. Instead he gets to say his last goodbyes to his loved ones and Loki’s there the whole time, holding his hand assuringly as his very last sigh escapes him.

Loki had so many plans for this day. Because while he never did regret living out Tony’s life with him, he was always very aware that he wasn’t living out his full potential. He was a being of chaos and living in such peace was not an easy sacrifice for him to make. And in that sense, letting Tony die was perhaps for the better or Loki might’ve withered and wasted and eventually tired and left him.

But standing here, now, he doesn’t have the will to go through with any of it.

They’re alone now. Or rather, Loki’s alone with the body.

He reaches over to carefully remove the arc reactor with a metallic click. He holds it carefully in his hands, cradles it to his chest.

It’s still glowing, a soft and comforting blue which annoyed Loki to no end in life but offers him the only comfort he has in death.

He retreats after that. He disappears entirely from the face of the earth without a single goodbye to anyone – not even Thor whom he promised to consult before ‘doing anything stupid out of grief’.

But he has a new plan to plot now.

The end of the world.


End file.
